fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Sorry, Wrong Ed Should Have Ended
Plot An alternate ending to one of the episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy: Sorry, Wrong Ed. (Reviews appreciated.) Transcript Here is an alternate ending to an episode from Ed, Edd, n Eddy called "Sorry, Wrong Ed." I didn't like the episode, mainly because Edd was such a jerk in the episode, even if Eddy got zapped, run over or crushed. Here, Edd will finally realize his mistake. Onto the ending! Eddy was doing a scam to celebrate after he gives the cursed phone to Jonny. He was busy making a cereal scam, where he makes people buy "his" own cereal. Ed was putting on the finishing touches on a drawing that was stuck to one of the cereal boxes. "Well, that's a keeper." said Ed, as he puts the box on the counter. "Rise and shine, folks! Get your Ed Flakes cereal here!" said Eddy. Edd goes to Eddy's counter with some milk cartons. "Excuse me, Eddy, but wouldn't a breakfast venture be more suited to a morning clientele?" asks Edd as he puts down the milk on the counter. "This ain't your same ol' same ol' breakfast cereal, Double D." said Eddy, pulling a string on a banner. "It's one hundred percent…" Eddy pulls on the string, opening a banner on the front of the counter. "Curse-free!" he finished. Edd looks at the counter. Completely angry, he yells to Eddy. "EDDY, GET OFF THIS CURSE FIXATION! THERE'S NO SUCH THING!" "Says you." said Eddy. However, a loud sound is heard, and a tree falls down on the scam, crushing it along with Eddy. Edd looks with shock. "Good morning, tree." said Ed. Eddy comes out of the tree. "SEE?! WHADDYA CALL THAT?" said Eddy, looking around. Suddenly, a bucket and a shovel fall into Eddy's hands. He looks up and is crushed by a sandbox (and the sand a little after.). A rumbling sound is heard. Eddy looks to see hippos running towards him. "HIPPOS!" yells Eddy, as the hippos run over him. Edd looks in shock as he sees Eddy on the ground, beaten up. He rushes to Eddy. "EDDY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" "Yeah, I'm ok…" said Eddy, trying to get up. "You're right! THE PHONE IS CURSED! No matter who opens the phone, the curse always comes to you!" said Edd. "That's probably true! WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE PHONE!" yelled Eddy. The three run to Jonny, who was busy. He was about to pick up the phone to give to Plank, but he hears voices: "DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE!" yelled the three. They run to Jonny, pulled the phone as hard as they can from his head, and yanked it out. Then they proceeded to smash the phone repeatedly by stomping on it, throwing it, and letting the hippos crush it. Eventually, the phone was destroyed. "Finally…we did it…" said Eddy, breathing heavily. Jonny, in confusion, just picked up Plank and walked back home. "Eddy, I'm sorry if I was being a jerk to you. I…I should've seen the pattern…I should've known it wasn't a coincidence." said Edd. "That's okay, Double D. I shouldn't have taken the phone…" said Eddy. "So, do you want to continue the cereal thing? We can fix up the counter." "Nah. This is enough time we had for today. I'm tired. Let's just go home." "I have no idea what you said." said Ed. The three then walk back to their homes, relieved that the curses will no longer get to Eddy, and that the cursed phone is gone. THE END And that is the alternate ending of Sorry, Wrong Ed. What did you think of this one? What other shows do you want to see an alternate episode ending of? I'll see you all in the next story. Category:Alternate Endings